List of transport museums
This is a list of transport museums. Old transportation systems don't disappear, they often become the park and recreational facilities of future generations. A number of redundant railway hve been restored to working order in the UK with track from a few yards to 20 + miles with some runing extensive timetables and linked to the 'main line rail network. Other former bus garages and stations have been turned into mixed subject visitor attraction set in historic surroundings, often with interactive education displays. United Kingdom *Wikipedia:List of British railway museums (as these are not the main subject of this wiki please see wikipedia for more info) England These facilitese have a range of relevance from the odd exhibit to large collections of vehicles which tie in with other articles on this wiki, as preserved examples of vehicles and machines. * Amberley Museum & Heritage Centre, West Sussex - Motor Buses, industrial railways and road building * Beamish Museum, Durham, - Locomotives, Trams, Trolleys, Motor Buses * Bentley Wildfowl and Motor Museum, East Sussex - Automobiles and motorcycles * Black Country Living Museum, Dudley West mids. - Trams, Trolley buses and Black Country produced automobiles. * Brooklands Museum, Weybridge, Surrey – Aircraft and Automotive racing, opened 1987, also home to London Transport Museum's collection of buses. * Bury Transport Museum, Bury, Lancashire - Local Buses, fire engine, East Lancs Rail history, tractors and Steam engines, Linked to the East Lancashire Railway preservation group * Coventry Transport Museum, Coventry - Automobiles, Motorcycles, and pedal cycles * Cotswold Motoring Museum and Toy Collection, Bourton on the Water, Gloucestershire -Automobiles and nostalgia * Donnington Grand Prix Collection, Leicestershire - Motor Racing Cars * East Anglia Transport Museum, Suffolk - Trams, Trolleys, Motor Buses * Electric Railway Museum, Warwickshire - Electric EMU trains (Formerly 'Coventry railway museum') - Note:Closing October 2017 ! *Ensignbus transport museum, Essex - Motor Buses *Fleet Air Arm Museum, Yeovilton, Somerset - Air Planes *Greater Manchester's Museum of Transport, Manchester – Buses, http://www.gmts.co.uk/ *Haynes Motor Museum, Somerset - Automobiles, Motorcycles *Heritage Motor Centre, Warwickshire - Automobiles *Hopetown Carriage Works, Darlington, Durham *Imperial War Museum Duxford Airfield, near Cambridge - Military Planes, Tanks *Ingrow Railway Centre, Keighley, West Yorkshire - Steam Locomotives * Ipswich Transport Museum - Trams, Trolleys, Motor Buses * London Bus Museum, Weybridge, Surry. - Buses and related transport artifacts * London Canal Museum, London - Canal * London Motor Museum,Hayes Middlesex - Custom and American cars * London Motorcycle Museum - Motorcycles * London Transport Museum, London - Rail Rolling Stock, Trams, Trolleys, Motor Buses * Midland Air Museum, near Coventry, Warwickshire. - Airplanes * Morris Motors Museum, Oxford. - Cars, Commericals, Pedal cycles and Morris motor company related artifacts. (at the Oxford Bus Museum site) * Museum of Transport in Manchester - Buses, (Trolleys) * National Maritime Museum, Greenwich and Falmouth, Cornwall - Maritimes * National Motor Museum, Beaulieu, Hampshire - Cars and Motorcycles * National Motorcycle Museum, Solihull, West Midlands * National Railway Museum, York - Locomotives, carriages and related railway artifacts * National Railway Museum at Shildon, Annex to the NRM at York with about 60 more Loco & carriages * National Tramway Museum, near Matlock, Derbyshire - Trams * National Waterways Museum, Gloucester - Inland waterways collection * Newark Air Museum, Nottinghamshire - Airplanes * North West Museum of Road Transport, St Helens. - Buses, cars, commercial vehicles, Fire engines and Trams *Nottingham Transport Heritage Centre, Nottinghamshire, -mainly railways, buses, cars *Oxford Bus Museum, Long Hanborough -Buses *Royal Air Force Museum, Hendon, London - Airplanes *Royal Air Force Museum, Cosford, Shropshire - Airplanes * South Yorkshire Transport Museum, Rotherham - Buses and other transport related exhibits and vehicles. * Shildon Locomotion Museum, County Durham - Locomotives * Shuttleworth Collection, Old Warden, Bedfordshire - Airplanes and other vehicles * Streetlife Museum, Hull. - Bicycles, Cars, Railway, Trams and a fishing trawler. *Swindon Railway Village Museum - Railway *Swindon Steam Railway Museum - Railway * The Transport Museum - Wythall, Worcestershire - Buses and electric cars -The Transport Museum * The Trolleybus Museum at Sandtoft, Lincolnshire -Trolleys (buses) * Whitewebbs Museum of Transport, Enfield, Middlesex. - Cars, trucks, fire engines and Motorcycles * Yorkshire Air Museum -Aircraft * Vintage Vehicles Shildon, private vehicle museum at Shildon County Durham (by the NRM Shildon's railtrack). Northern Ireland *Ulster Folk and Transport Museum, Belfast - all kinds of transport Scotland * Dundee Museum of Transport, Dundee - ? * Glasgow Museum of Transport (now closed) * Grampian Transport Museum, Alford, Aberdeenshire. - Automotive and transport related exhibits with local connections. * Museum of Flight, East Lothian - Aerospace * Riverside Museum, Glasgow. New transport museum 2011 - Wales *Pembrokeshire Motor Museum – cars *Pendine Museum of Speed – cars *Swansea Bus Museum - buses Republic of Ireland * National Maritime Museum of Ireland, Dublin – Ships http://www.dun-laoghaire.com/dir/maritime.html * National Transport Museum of Ireland, (Iarsmalann Náisiunta Iompair na hÉireann), Howth, County Fingal (Fine Gall) http://www.nationaltransportmuseum.org/ * Foynes Flying Boat Museum, Foynes, - Transatlantic Flying boat service, based on the loch. Isle of Man * Jurby Transport Museum, Jurby, IOM - Cars, Trams, Steam vehicles and local related exhibits. Jersey * Pallot Heritage Steam Museum, Jersey - Railway, Agricultural and transport related artifacts References / sources * based on extract from - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_transport_museums External links Transport museums Category:Museums Category:Heritage railways in England Category:Transport museums in the United Kingdom